Anything, Mr Tsuzuki?
by XFrenchieX
Summary: Tsuzuki saves Hisoka from death but with consequences. Tsuzuki/Muraki
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Summery: Tsuzuki saves Hisoka from death but with consequences. Tsuzuki/Muraki

Warning: Gay coupling and more than likely sex in later chapters.

* * *

They were back in Nagasaki working on a case that really didn't matter to Tsuzuki at the moment. He was running towards an abandoned part of town. Mostly shops that were out of business, and had been for quite some time. Hisoka was missing and this was where the tracking bird said he was. There up ahead in the distance was his destination, an old run down warehouse. Tsuzuki had saved him from something like this before. He opened the huge metal doors to the warehouse, rushing inside, only to find this time Muraki was better prepared.

"There you are Mr. Tsuzuki. I was about to start without you." Hisoka was tied to an upright bed, bleeding heavily. Muraki had the same three-headed dragon he used the first time. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to recreate that moment you were supposed to fall apart. Though as you can see I've made some improvements. Now watch me as I destroy you by killing this brat!" He raised his hand about to send his dragon to attack.

Tsuzuki knew he had no time to summon a God or use Fuda. Hisoka would be dead before he had the chance. "Stop! I'll do anything Muraki!" It was his only option and he wasn't sure it would be enough.

"Anything you say?" Muraki looked to be pondering this, but did not let his guard slip. "There is one thing. I want you to stay with me for a month. You will live in my house, attend parties with me, and go on trips if my work so calls for it, all as my lover. During this month no harm will come to either of you. He can return to his work on the condition of no one comes after you. Are you following so far?" Tsuzuki nodded once. "After one month you'll have two choices, and you will chose honestly. Are those terms agreeable or should I kill him now?"

Tsuzuki nodded again, despite the protests coming from his partner. "Hisoka you can't come after me, this is my choice."

"But Tsuzuki think of what he could and would do to you." Muraki started cutting the strings holding him.

"I have thought of that but if you come after, whatever has already happened, will be in vein." Tsuzuki picked him up. "Let me get him back, and explain to everyone. I'll meet you at the church after I'm done. Give me at least three hours."

"I will be waiting Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki then went to his home to make preparations. He placed an extra towel in his bathroom, a very plush one. Assuming a man like Tsuzuki would like soft things. Maybe buying some soft blankets were in order, unless silk was more to his liking. He then rearranged his closet to make room for Tsuzuki's things. Muraki thought about what he might like to eat and drink, and if he'd rather cook than be cooked for. There were so many things he didn't know about the man. It made it very difficult to know what would make him feel more at home. Muraki looked at the time, he had to start heading to the church. He was very displeased with how little he could do for Tsuzuki without him there.

* * *

Authors Notes: My first chapter story! Please review. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by Sunday. Maybe I'll get Rylee-Potter to draw me a picture for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter Two

* * *

Tsuzuki walked into the church. Muraki wasn't there yet so he sat at one of the benches. What was going to happen this month? How many times is he going to be raped, or was Muraki going to make him act like he liked it? Tsuzuki shuddered. He wondered if he was going to stick to his word and not harm him, or if Muraki's plan all along was to get him alone to kill him.

"I haven't kept you waiting, have I Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki was standing in the doorway of the church. "Come along now, we need to get you settled in before nightfall." He held his hand out for Tsuzuki, who ignored the offering. "This isn't going to work well if your not going to be civil." He sighed regretfully and took Muraki's hand. They walked in silence back to their now shared home. "Your free to look around, after we bring your things up to our bedroom." Tsuzuki cringed slightly heading up the stairs. Muraki opened the door for him. "Will this accommodate you?"

The bedroom was much bigger than Tsuzuki's back home. The bed was a king, and there was a master bathroom and walk in closet connected to the room. Muraki placed his hands on Tsuzuki's hips standing so his chest was against Tsuzuki's back. Muraki's hands traveled down and forward toward his inner thigh, then back to rest on his hips. "It's more than enough." Tsuzuki pulled away setting his suitcase on the bed. He didn't have much stuff, seeing as his wage went to repairs. An whatever was left after bills went towards food, mainly sweets.

Muraki left the room to make reservations at a nice restaurant. People have told him that it has a wide variety of declivous deserts. It felt strange to him to hang his clothes up next to a mans who's not only tried to have his way with him, but also tried to kill his partner. Tsuzuki sighed as he laid his now empty suitcase on the floor. Maybe the first week he could sleep on the couch. He looked up when Muraki walked back in. "Are you hungry?"

Tsuzuki nodded, "what's for dinner?" He stood up placing his hands in his pockets. He didn't feel like holding Muraki's hand again if he could help it.

"Whatever you order. I don't know what you like, so couldn't make anything." He placed one hand on Tsuzuki's hip as they walked out. The car ride was silent and uneventful except Tsuzuki becoming more uncomfortable, as Muraki's hand was gently rubbing his leg.

The restaurant was very fancy. Tsuzuki couldn't even dream of affording this place. The hostess smiled "Mr. Muraki so nice to see you, right this way." They followed her to a table in the back. It had roses in a vase and some petals littering the table. Muraki pulled out Tsuzuki's chair for him. "Your waiter will be here very shortly." She laid the menus in front of them and left.

"You can order whatever you like you like, but I think you'll want to save room for desert." He smiled picking up his own menu. Tsuzuki looked threw and chose something that wasn't to lavish, he didn't want to owe Muraki anything. "Mr. Tsuzuki I plan to take you shopping tomorrow."

He looked up. "What are we shopping for?" The waiter came up to the table and they both ordered.

"You, I don't know what you drink, eat or have things you enjoy doing. I assume you don't read much." Why was he going threw so much trouble, Tsuzuki was only going to be there a month.

"It's no big deal, I can get by. It's one month, not a year, or even six months." Muraki's eyes lingered on him for a moment then a sigh. It sounded disappointed, but that couldn't be right Tsuzuki figured.

"But either way I would like to do so." They ate in silence till it came to desert. "What is to your liking?"

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide at the abundant amount of choices. Forgetting about owing anything, he ordered his hearts desire, then glanced up. Muraki had a smile on his face. He felt a sense of doom setting in, but wouldn't let that ruin his desert.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Tsuzuki?" He nodded. They paid and left. The car ride home was about the same as when they left for the restaurant. The only difference was Tsuzuki was almost asleep. "Wake up my love, you can't sleep in the car. At least get to the bed."

Tsuzuki got out of the car slowly, and made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He was so tired that he changed into his night shirt and pajama bottoms next to the bed. Muraki smirked slightly from where he was watching, leaning against the door frame. Tsuzuki crawled into one side of the bed. He pushed himself off from the door frame and walked into the room, being to undress. Muraki may want him to be comfortable, but some things he just wasn't going to change. He pulled him close to his chest, and Tsuzuki's eyes went wide. "You are wearing pants, aren't you?" He felt strange having Muraki's hand on his lower stomach.

"No Mr. Tsuzuki I am not. This is how I sleep, so I hope you don't mind." He moved so he was breathing in his ear.

Tsuzuki shivered, "I do mind, but I don't assume you'll put something on." Muraki chuckled and brushed some hair from Tsuzuki's face, then gently stroked his cheek. He then returned his hand back to his lower stomach.

"Goodnight, Mr. Tsuzuki."

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who's favorite this story. I made this chapter longer, for the one or two of you asked it to be longer. Please review! Helps me write faster to know people enjoy the story! And enjoy this treat, the scene with Muraki and Tsuzuki in the bedroom when he first arrived. http:// ryleepotter. deviantart. com /art/ Muraki-and-Tsuzuki- 144388990 just remove the spaces.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter 3

* * *

Muraki awoke that morning before Tsuzuki. They had shifted during the night into a rather comfortable position. Tsuzuki's head was on his chest; and he had a hand curled around Muraki's arm. His hand was on Tsuzuki's lower back, and his knee was between Tsuzuki's thighs. He kissed the top of his head. He wondered what he should make for breakfast. Something they could have some fun with, cut fruit would work out nicely. Slowly he moved away, getting out of bed, and threw on a robe. Muraki cut up oranges, apples, and placed strawberries and grapes onto a plate. He placed the plate on the bedside table and tossed his robe onto a chair. "Mr. Tsuzuki, it's time for breakfast. Wake up."

Tsuzuki opened his eyes yawning. "So early? This should be my month to sleep in, like a vacation." He sat up slightly. Even though he wanted to sleep, he was quite hungry.

"I didn't want to wait on this delicious meal." He grabbed a grape and placed it against Tsuzuki's lips, letting him take it and bite down before he kissed him. Tsuzuki was only slightly shocked by this, and tried to turn his head away, but his chin was caught. Muraki forced his tongue into his mouth, exploring while pulling the grape into his own mouth. He licked Tsuzuki's tongue trying to get him to follow the grape. It wasn't working so he pulled away eating it. "Please, don't fight this."

Muraki shifted till he slightly on top of Tsuzuki, gently pressing an orange slice to his lips. He took a bite, some juice trickling down. Muraki licked it up, kissing him passionately. Tsuzuki placed both hands on his upper arms, opening his mouth. Their tongue tangled, Muraki's hand going up his shirt to tease a nipple. Tsuzuki gasped, arching slightly. "Damn it." Muraki pulled away looking at his pager, he was needed at the hospital. "I have to go, please be ready to go shopping when I return." He got up off the bed and began to get dressed. As he was walking out of the bedroom he heard him say he'd be there shortly. He slowly stood stretching; there was no need to get dressed yet. So he would make a more filling breakfast, not that this one was a terrible ide- that thought shouldn't be crossing his mind. Tsuzuki walked into the large kitchen and started looking into the cabinets to see what he could make. He could make pancakes. As he worked he wonder how everyone back at Hades were doing, especially Hisoka. Would he be able to even look at Tsuzuki after he spent a month with Muraki? Yes, because he was doing this for the kid. He didn't want to be near Muraki, it's hell. Well not yet, but he was sure it would be soon enough. Muraki was home about three hours later, luckily Tsuzuki hadn't been lazy and put off getting dressed, which he had thought about doing.

"Mr. Tsuzuki are you ready to go?" Tsuzuki walked to the car hoping that this goes better than he thought it would. "First were heading to pick up some new sheets, more towels, your type of body wash and the likes. Then well find some things for you to do." Muraki rubbed his upper thigh, getting oh so close to where Tsuzuki didn't want his hand to be.

The car pulled into the parking lot of upper scale mall. He would spare no expense on his beloved Tsuzuki. He grabbed his hand leading him into a bed and bath type store. They made their way to the bed area where there was a display of a Victorian era bed. Muraki got close to Tsuzuki's ear. "Oh the things I could do to you if we weren't in such a public place." He shivered from the hot breath, an stepped away as though just to feel the texture of a blanket. Tsuzuki didn't want him to notice just how much his body had liked that. The blanket was very plush and so nice against his hand. Muraki must have noticed his reaction to the fabric because he grabbed a set of that material. "Are my pillows to your liking, or shall we get a few?"

"Your pillows are to dense for me, but I only need one." Tsuzuki found a nice fluffy pillow and placed it in the basket Muraki was carrying, causing him to get to close to the man. He was giving a kiss before he could move back. The next stop was the bath area, he knew how to choose his towels, but when it came to all those soaps and shampoos. Well lets just say he hasn't switched in twenty-years. He knew what the bottles looked like, but nothing more. He sighed not being able to find it. "I don't know what kind to get. They don't have my usual." Muraki began eyeing the shelf.

"I think this scent would smell lovely on you." He wasn't going to say just how well it worked for Tsuzuki. It worked well enough he could imagine the scent on the man while Muraki was hovering over him on the bed. He wanted Tsuzuki to buy it, not terrify him away from that smell. He then ran his hand threw Tsuzuki's hair; it wasn't oily or dry, so normal shampoo would do fine+. Muraki chose a scent that would blend well with the body wash. He chose some bath oils for when they are farther along in the relationship.

"When's lunch?" He was already hungry and there was a place to eat right outside. Muraki chuckled.

"We will get something to eat after we pay. Then to get you something to do at home." He gently squeezed Tsuzuki's ass as he wrapped his arm around his waist. He yelped softly giving a little jump.

"Don't startle me like that." Tsuzuki blushed at the number on the screen. He really didn't like Muraki spending so much on him.

"I didn't know I had to warn my lover that I was about to touch him." The woman ringing them up giggled, causing Tsuzuki to look away. Muraki bid her good day as they walked out, leading him to an Italian restaurant.

The host greeted them with a warm smile. "A table for two this time Mr. Muraki?" He nodded. "I'm so glad to see you have company. I know it's early in the day, but a fine wine to celebrate this wonderful occasion?"

"No thank you. I am driving and do not wish to leave my car here. I don't like drinking and driving, drunk or not." The pair was sat at one of the best seats in the house.

"Most admiral of you. Oh by the way Ms. Touse has invited you to a party. Formal of course, and your companion can come as well." The host set the menus in front of them.

"Thank you I will call her to get all the information." The host walked away to assign a waiter to them.

"Who was that, and who's Ms. Touse?" The boy seemed overly excited that Muraki has someone here with him.

"The boy is a son of a patient I used to have. He's a charming boy, but so naive. Ms. Touse is the widow of one the doctors I worked with. I did a few favors for both her and her deceased husband." He didn't even look at the menu, just set it to the side.

"Favors? What type of favors?" Tsuzuki decided on a chicken pasta, though he couldn't pronounce the name right.

"Do you mind?" Muraki was holding out a cigarette. Tsuzuki shook his head, so he lit it. "The type you wouldn't want to know about." He took a drag, blowing the smoke away from his companion.

The waiter that came to the table looking very nervous. "What can I g-get you?" Tsuzuki gave him a kind smile while they ordered. The boy fumbled when he picked up the menus.

"Is that why so many people know you? You'll do favors other won't?" If so the guardians really needed to catch this creep.

"Mr. Tsuzuki how rude of you. It couldn't possibly be because I'm a good doctor, now could it?" He may do dirty deeds, but he is also a highly recommended physician. He took another drag, letting the cigarette balance elegantly between his figures.

"I'm sorry, but when I think about you, I tend to forget you a doctor, let alone a good one." Tsuzuki was glad that the dinner rolls were arriving; maybe he could avoid more conversation. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Once I find out all the details, we will have to go shopping for something for you to ware." Muraki took a sip of his water.

Sighing he looked up. "What exactly does going to a party like this entail for you?" Tsuzuki would like to know what he would be walking into.

"For me? Making connections and leaving good impressions, along with maybe striking up a few business deals of course. Now you on the other had can enjoy the food and company. And if people ask we are together. Just like how it should be my sweet Tsuzuki." The waiter arrived with the food almost spilling pasta everywhere.

"I'm ignoring that last remark. It doesn't sound to difficult." The pasta was great, he only wished Muraki wasn't his only source of company. During the meal Tsuzuki could feel people watching him; it was unsettling. But he was reassured when told that they were only staring because of Muraki. Tsuzuki wasn't told it was because he was with him though. Muraki paid and a arm led Tsuzuki out around his waist and a hand on his hip. To close to his crotch to be considered comfortable; mentally or physically.

* * *

Authors Note: Cliff hanger I know. But I wanted to leave it off somewhere picking up was easy. By the way if you don't have a fanfiction account check my profile for my email. Send me a message saying you want updated and I'll do it manually. But please review on this site. Hope this helps some of you who have been following this story. Like you Kitty. Thanks for the support everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter 4

* * *

They walked the length of the mall, Muraki waiting for a spark in Tsuzuki's eyes at an activity. As they walked past an art store, Tsuzuki stopped to look into the window. "Is this something of interest?"

"I don't know. I've never really looked into it. Can we go in?" He looked so hopeful, like a puppy wanting a treat. It was so cute that even if Muraki wanted to say no, he couldn't. There were paintbrushes of every size and shape. Coarse bristle to soft bristle, and all the colored paint, pencils, and other coloring utensils, you could imagine plus some. Pencils for amateurs and for experts. Sketch books to, how to books, and everything in between.

"What ever you like you can have." Tsuzuki felt bad, but was just going to let Muraki spoil him this time. It couldn't hurt, right? He chose a little of everything. That way he could see what he liked most.

Muraki paid and they left the store, Tsuzuki almost toppling over. He wanted to carry them because he couldn't pay. "Did you find everything you wanted, or shall we try another store?" He smiled at Muraki and shook his head. As they drove home he wonder what he should draw first, or paint. Maybe some flowers from Muraki's garden. When they arrived he set the bags on the kitchen table, only taking what he wanted at the moment. He could find a place to put everything later. He went around the back of the house, and set up his canvas. Tsuzuki could see Muraki on the phone from where he was. He was probably talking to that Touse lady. He started to paint, yellow and red roses entangling each other. It was amazing, but it wasn't laugh worthy. Muraki came out to watch with a cigarette. "Did you take art lesions as a child Mr. Tsuzuki?"

"Not that I can remember. But I'm not half bad!" He looked over at Muraki with a cheerful, yet proud smile.

Finishing his cigarette, he headed into the house and up to the bedroom. He needed to change the bed sheets to the ones they just bought. Then he began to organize under the bathroom sink for the new toiletries. When finished he came down stairs only to find his love covered in purple paint. A color they had bought more of thankfully. "What happened here?"

Tsuzuki's blush was not hidden by the paint. "I brought everything back in, but then decided to add a border. But as I was opening it and walking towards the table, I tripped."

"You go take a shower, I'll clean this up." An embarrassed reply was the only reply he got. At least Tsuzuki was working with an easy to clean paint. Other wise he'd be here for a few hours.

He tried not dripping as he climbed the stairs up to the master bath. It took him a few minutes to locate where his shampoo and body wash was, but once found Tsuzuki undressed and stood under the warm water. It felt so nice, now as long as the devil doesn't take him over. Seeing as chronologically that would be his next case. He had just finished rinsing his hair when he felt Muraki's chest against his back. "My pagers in the bedroom, so we won't be interrupted this time." He began kissing Tsuzuki's neck. Slowly those kisses turned into open mouth kisses and then nibbling.

He exposed his neck to the sensation. Muraki turned him around pressing their chest together. Tsuzuki's breath hitched as he felt Muraki's erection against his own cock. The slow rocking of the other mans hips caused him to let out a soft whimper. The little bit of friction was not enough for his liking.

A hand wrapped around Tsuzuki's erection, stroking softly. It was everything and more to have the brunette letting him, and enjoying what he was doing. Something he had dreamed about on more than one occasion. He lubricated his hand placing one finger at Tsuzuki's entrance. "Just relax." Slowly he pushed it in, and then began preparing him. Muraki moved down taking the head of Tsuzuki's cock into his mouth.

He let out a soft moan as it went down Muraki's throat. Every movement of his throat pushed Tsuzuki closer to the edge. He pushed his hips down as another finger breeched him. Muraki moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Tsuzuki threaded his fingers in soft silver hair, needing something to hold onto.

Pulling away he licked the tip, smirking at the moan it caused. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Tsuzuki's cheeks turned red and he nodded in an embarrassed fashion. He put some lubricant on one of Tsuzuki's hands, and leaned back on his knees. "Then prove it."

He almost fell while sitting down on his knees. He rubbed it on Muraki's hardened length, glancing between his face and the cock in his hand. "Think that's really enough?"

"Oh yea my love. It's just enough." Muraki laid him on his back, letting the water hit him. The warm water just added to the intimacy for him. He lifted Tsuzuki's legs over his shoulders. Muraki kissed him as he pushed in, giving him time to adjust slightly. Then he began moving slowly, increasing his speed with every other thrust.

Tsuzuki gave his body over to Muraki's rhythm, his nails dug into the shower floor. The hand working him and the filling of being filled repetitively was just too much; he came on both of them. Muraki bit down gently on Tsuzuki's lip as he came.

Muraki got them both cleaned up and carried a very wore out Tsuzuki to their bed. He wondered if the brunette felt it also, like this was how it was meant to be. "Goodnight Mr. Tsuzuki. I love you." Tsuzuki didn't know it, but in his sleep he smiled. Muraki saw that and felt assured that he had felt it. That them being together was suppose to happen.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review! Thanks everyone for your past reviews, love the support.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter 5

* * *

That morning was pretty ordinary given the situation. Tsuzuki ate breakfast and painted for the greater part of the morning. Muraki had went to work before he even awoke, so the house felt lonely somehow. The clock on the wall showed that it was still a few hours before he got home. Tsuzuki glanced out the window. He could have swore he saw Tatsumi standing there watching him. It was a bit unnerving, would they come take him away? He wasn't sure he wanted that to happen, he kind of liked it here.

* * *

Tatsumi walked into the boardroom. They needed to make sure Tsuzuki wasn't in danger.

"What did you see? Is he still alive!" Hisoka was in hysterics; Tsuzuki was his closest friend.

"He's fine. No bruises, cuts, or scrapes, Tsuzuki's even smiling. Did anyone know he painted?" Silence filled the room for a few moments. "I think he's actually being pampered by Muraki, as unusual as that sounds." Tatsumi fixed his glasses.

Has it occurred to anyone that this Muraki fellow might have romantic feelings for Tsuzuki?" Watari didn't look up from his invention he was fixing till the table shook, with a load bang. Hisoka had slammed his fist onto the table.

"Pampering! Romantic! Muraki is incapable of those feelings. He's a sadistic bastard! He doesn't have feelings for Tsuzuki! All Muraki wants is sex, and a powerful body that's beaten death! Your all blinded by the act!" Hisoka's chair had flipped over when he stood.

"Kurosaki, please do not break the furniture. Unless we have reason I think it would be beneficial to let Tsuzuki stay there." Both Chief Konoe and Watari nodded their agreement. "I'll keep an eye on Tsuzuki and Muraki, your not the only one who wants him to remain safe. He almost saw me so I'll have to head back later, now back to work everyone."

* * *

Tsuzuki had just enough time to finish his picture when Muraki opened the front door. "How was work?"

"Normal, and yours?" He grabbed Tsuzuki's jacket, "time to go."

"Where? Besides you just got home don't you want to relax?" Muraki helped him put his jacket on.

"Well the party is tomorrow and you need a tuxedo." He opened the door for Tsuzuki. Muraki took them to a store full of formal ware. A tailor came over to them.

"Need help find anything?" She seemed pleasant and quite happy.

"Not yet but we will need you." He picked out a few and handed them to Tsuzuki to try on.

Tsuzuki came out in one of the tuxedos. Muraki chuckled and moved his index finger in a circular motion. He turned around. "So is this the one?"

"No, but it doesn't look terrible." He waved his hand. Tsuzuki walked back into the changing room, shaking his hips. Muraki laughed.

"How about this one?" Turning he glanced in the mirror. It looked, well like he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Get that tailored and we will be set for tomorrow." His eyes were trailing up and down Tsuzuki's body. The tuxedo showed his well toned arms and was tight around his ass. It suited him perfectly. "Ma'am were ready for you now."

"Right away sir." Tsuzuki was promptly stood on a stool. The woman started nipping and tucking things here and there.

It felt strange having someone poking around his body to fix his outfit. He looked over his shoulder at Muraki, whose eyes were towards his waist. The woman finished up her work.

"You look amazing Mr. Tsuzuki, may I?" He held out one hand for Tsuzuki, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist, and they started to dance. "Shall I pay, so we can head home?"

"That sounds lovely, let me go change." He unwrapped his arms from Muraki's shoulders. On the way home they stopped by a restaurant. Tsuzuki held his hand willingly and even used Muraki's shoulder as a pillow. He started to dose in the car.

Muraki asked "are you ready for bed?" when they arrived home. A small yawn was what he got as a response. Even though Tsuzuki seemed to be warming up to Muraki, he still changed in the bathroom. He figured Tsuzuki was just shyer than he let on.

He leaned his head against Muraki's chest. He was sure that the silver haired man had feelings that went beyond sex. So he should see if things could work out between the two of them. He felt as arm wrapped around him and a kiss to his forehead. "Night, I hope the party's more fun than I'm imagining."

"Oh I'm sure it will be. If nothing else I'll take you for sweets afterwards." Muraki drifted to sleep shortly. But Tsuzuki was so busy thinking about what tomorrow would be like it took him a few hours to sleep. His dreams weren't of the party but of what happened the night before in the shower.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope everyone likes it. Please review, thanks for the support everyone! Here's a picture by Rylee-Potter for this chapter, remove the spaces in this link to get there. http:// ryleepotter. deviantart. com/ art /Tuxedo- Try- outs- 146468661


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter 6

* * *

Muraki looked up from the kitchen table. "How did you sleep Mr. Tsuzuki? From what I gathered you had quite a nice dream."

Tsuzuki's cheeks darkened. "It took a while to get to sleep. But after that I slept pretty well."

"Was it about the boy?" His tone was masked, but Tsuzuki could see right threw it. He lit his cigarette, looking back down at today's paper.

"No I don't think of Hisoka that way. It was…. You I was dreaming about." He used busing himself with starting breakfast as an excuse not to look at Muraki.

"I'm honored love. Now after breakfast, we should get ready to go." He sipped his coffee, peering over the cup at Tsuzuki.

Breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast with jam. Tsuzuki set a plate in front of Muraki with a smile. "You should eat too. It's unhealthy to go without, you should know that."

He sighed, but it was nice to be cared for. He took a bite and started coughing, "What the hell? Did you poison this? It's disgusting!"

Tsuzuki pouted, "No, you don't like it?" He looked downcast.

"No, I don't. But I'll buy you some cook books. Just please stick to the recipes seasonings. No variation!"

Tsuzuki was sad for the first few minutes of breakfast, but quickly bounced back. He was his chipper self before they made it back to the bedroom.

Muraki undressed Tsuzuki placing kisses to his throat. The he moved to changing into his own tuxedo. He smirked to himself at the hickey he left. It was a nice little reminder, he had claim on Tsuzuki, for the time being.

* * *

It took them an hour to get ready, but they made it to the party with three minutes to spare. The ballroom of the mansion was enormous, and it was decorated to the nine. All the people there were in fancy clothes, and the women had fine jewelry. Tsuzuki felt very overwhelmed.

Muraki squeezed his waist comfortingly, with the arm that was wrapped around him. Some people looked up when they walked, but most did not. The women giggled or looked disappointed. While the men looked shocked or disgusted. But he didn't care, he had the man of his dreams in his arm. Even if it's only an act Tsuzuki was his significant other.

A woman dressed in a long sparkly gown, looking to be in her late forties to early fifties, approached them. "Well hello Kazutaka. I'm so glad you could make it, with how busy you are being Japan's leading doctor. And who is this strapping young man on your arm?"

"Thank you, but I'm not quite that good yet. This here is Asato Tsuzuki, my partner." Muraki assumed she was looking for a marriage proposal.

"I didn't know doctor needed partners in they're field of work." The woman took two glasses from a butler of champagne, handing one to each man, then took one for herself.

"Not a partner from my work. As in my lover. By the way Asota this is Vivian Touse." Tsuzuki looked up. It felt strange to both of them, calling each other by their first name was just something they didn't do.

"What do you do for a living Mr. Tsuzuki?" Touse sipped her champagne, appearing bored talking to him.

"I don't currently have a job. I stay home." It was hard to be kind to someone who already hated him, for no real reason.

"Like a stay at home, uh husband?" I didn't figure you Kazutaka to be with someone with little ambition." Touse looked at Muraki eyebrows raised.

"He stays home because I want him to. I like to come home and know he's right where I left him." He sipped his champagne casually. "Now both of you please excuse me, I have a few people I must talk to." Leaning over he placed a kiss on Tsuzuki's cheek.

He walked away leaving the two alone. "I don't know what he sees in you, but your not good enough for my Kazutaka. Just give up boy, he'll be mine soon." She walked away to go find Muraki.

Tsuzuki blinked, was he just threatened to stay away from his enemy? Besides what nerve she has trying to take him! Was that anger he was feeling over this? Nah, it couldn't be.

For a few hours he stayed near the dessert table. Until he saw that bitch holding onto his Muraki's arm, like they were together! He wondered why he called Muraki his and felt so jealous all of a sudden. It didn't matter, she wasn't going to be there that much longer. Tsuzuki walked up the group and smiled. "Kazutaka can you introduce me to these gentlemen?"

Muraki raised and eyebrow, but introduced him to the four men he was talking to. He took his arm back from Touse and wrapped it around Tsuzuki. Leaning close to his ear he whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine don't worry, just got bored standing alone. But the food here is fantastic, just incase you were wondering." Muraki chuckled. If Tsuzuki was not only willingly, but wanting him to hold him, he wasn't going to complain.

The day moved slowly into the night. Muraki stroked Tsuzuki's hair lovingly as he slept, his head on the table. The business trip that was planned in a week, would surly not be as boring for him as this party.

* * *

Authors note: I need input on what type of trip. Do you guys want to see them in a cold area, like a ski resort? Or some where warm, like the beach? Any suggestion is welcome! Please review everyone, and hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter 7

* * *

The trip was finally here. Muraki was excited to bring Tsuzuki with him. If he was lucky they could go swimming under the moonlight. "Sweetheart are you all packed and ready to go?" Pet names were an everyday occurrence now. Muraki smiled remembering the slip Tsuzuki had made. Honey wasn't what the brunette meant to call him, but still.

"Yeah, been ready for a bit now." Tsuzuki carried his luggage out to the taxi. He wasn't to hip on taking a plane, but there wasn't really a way around it. Once they arrived at the airport he became nervous. There was so many people, and it was very crowded. The only reason he wasn't lost in the hustle and bustle was because of Muraki's fingers intertwined with his own.

"Why don't you sleep once were on the plane? I'm sure your tried after last nights activities." He watched as a blush rose to Tsuzuki's cheeks.

The worst part in Tsuzuki's mind was the waiting. Waiting in one line to go to the next. Then waiting to get on the plane. It was excessively boring. But once they took off he felt sick with nerves. An arm was wrapped him with a soft shushing noise from Muraki. Slowly Tsuzuki drifted off to sleep with his head on his chest.

"Don't worry dear, well be there soon, then the fun will begin." Muraki said as he stroked his hair.

* * *

When Tsuzuki awoke they were already landed, and as far as he was concerned that was fine by him that he missed the ride. "So where are we staying?"

"There is a beach side resort, but it's a little different than a normal resort. We rent a building and the beach, plus the water behind it. I thought it would be more romantic." Muraki bent down to pick up his luggage, then gave Tsuzuki a small smile.

"Romantic? Thought this was a business trip. Why would that be roman-ouf." Tsuzuki had fallen face down over his bags. Grinning foolishly he accepted the offered hand.

Muraki pulled him up, "I have meetings to attend, that does not mean I can't make the time I'm with you romantic." Tsuzuki picked up his things still keeping a hold of Muraki's hand. Small things like that from Tsuzuki were starting to give him hope. Even if Tsuzuki didn't love him, maybe he was ready for company.

They rented a car and started on the drive. Tsuzuki was looking out the window enjoying the scenery. He was really starting to let his guard down, even talking about things that had happened at work. He told many funny stories to hear Muraki chuckle or sometimes even out right laugh. Slowly a cabin like building came into view. It wasn't huge but it easily the main office. The two men walked up to the counter. Tsuzuki blinked up when Muraki's hands cupped his ears. When Muraki was finished talking to the man he asked, "What?"

"I want to surprise you, baby. I didn't want you to even be able to imagine the rooms." A smile lit his face as he gently pulled Tsuzuki back to the car. "I really hope it suits you."

The plot of land the cabin was on was beautiful, there were flowers, bushes and some very tall trees surrounding it. The inside of the cabin was cozy with warm colors, but still very high class. The front room had a fireplace, a loveseat and a few chairs. The kitchen wasn't big, just enough for two people. The bedroom was slightly sensual, it had a canopy bed with silk sheets. In the backyard there was a patio with a hot tub, hammock and a sitting area. Also and amazing view of the ocean. "It's beautiful. How long are we going to be here? And how long will I have you?" Tsuzuki glanced up, his wording was off somehow. But for the life of him he couldn't see how.

"I have two to three meetings, then the rest of the weekend you get me all to yourself. I'm going to order some room service then maybe you can spend sometime in my arms?" His eyes glinted with mischief and it sent a shiver down Tsuzuki's spine.

"What are you going to order?" He was very hungry and food was sounding lovely.

"Well the menu is right here. Lets look through it." The two of them ordered and then sat on the couch, Muraki's arm around Tsuzuki's back with a hand on his hip. Tsuzuki's head layed on Muraki's chest. "I used to dream of this."

"Really? I can't say I ever did." He thought about it. The only time he had ever dreamed of Muraki before they started living together, it had been a nightmare.

"Quite a lot actually. Having you in my arms. Kissing you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear, and making love with you. Like I plan to do tonight. If it wouldn't come off so quickly, I'd trying to get that delicious body of yours into lingerie." He smirked against Tsuzuki's ear.

He was shocked, embarrassed all at the same time. The more time they spent together the more he was sure Muraki had feelings for him. Surprisingly enough he could go as far as to say the slivered haired man loved him.

"Sounds like the food has arrived. Lets eat so I can move on to the main attraction." A grin crossed his face, and Tsuzuki's couldn't help but grin right along with him. While they ate they talked about trivial things, like how the colors of the cabin were warm and welcoming. While back home they were cold and dreary. Muraki suggested redecorating, even doing some remodeling. Tsuzuki had readily agreed, but said they should take classes so the house didn't collapse after they finished. This image had both of them laughing.

Tsuzuki wondered when the month finished if he would be allowed to stay, and if so would he chose too? It would be a big decision, because if he stayed would that mean they were in a relationship right? And how would all his friends feel if they were, mainly Hisoka? It would be a hard choice to make, but there was still a while before he had to decide.

Muraki's thoughts were in the same direction. Did Tsuzuki like his company or was he just making the best of the situation? Would he just take his things and leave once the month was over? How would life be like once he left? Terrible is how. The questions could remain unanswered for now. It wasn't time to think about that. If Tsuzuki leaves then he'll worry about it then. But once they get home he has shopping to do. Though right now he was just going to pay attention to his Tsuzuki flavored dessert.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Things have been pretty hectic. As always please review! I do hope the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter 8

* * *

The meeting dragged on and on. Muraki was getting bored, and fast. All he wanted to do was return to the resort and wrap his arms around his lover. He let out a long sigh. Soon the torment was over and he would see the mess his so called lover, Tsuzuki had made. As he arrived at the resort he headed to the kitchen, stopping in his tracks by the winter wonderland that was Tsuzuki and the kitchen. Powdered sugar covered everything in sight, and by everything, that included some of the living room. "What happened love?" Muraki couldn't be mad with a sad pouty faced, puppy dog eyed Tsuzuki looking up at him.

"Well I was trying to make crepes and I tripped. I wanted to surprise you after being at a meeting. They are almost always boring." Tsuzuki started to clean up.

"Almost always? What could make them not? Can't say I've ever been to a meeting that didn't bore me to death." Muraki grabbed a rag and started to wipe up the cabinets.

"When Watari has a new invention he wants to show. It can get pretty interesting. One meeting he wanted to test an experiment and had Tatsumi running from him. Can't remember what it was though." Images of coming home and telling Muraki of his day at work flashed threw his mind and he smiled.

"Now that sounds fun. I think that Tatsumi and I could get along. If the circumstances were different, of course." With how things stood now the bi-speckled brunette man would kill him, if he had half a chance.

Tsuzuki thought about it as they cleaned. How would Muraki fit in with his friends? Depends on how things would have happened, if the silvered haired man hadn't tried to rape him for a great deal of time in the last few years. "Clean, finally!"

A chuckle came from behind Tsuzuki in his ear, as a hand started to lift his shirt off. "Come on, I want to go swimming. And you need to discard some of this pesky clothing."

He let Muraki undress him and waited as he then undressed himself. The cool air of the evening was a vast contrast to the warm arm around his hips. The water was cold enough that it made him shiver. And once the water was up to Tsuzuki's midsection he was embraced. Gentle kisses were then placed on his soft lips. Muraki looked up to the sky, noticing it was becoming darker. "Come on," he offered. Once the two were dry they laid in bed, the TV on low. Tsuzuki laid his head on the silver haired man's chest and fell asleep to the sound of Muraki's heartbeat.

Turning off the TV he watched the brunette sleep. The man looked so peaceful. He kissed the top of his head, before taking off his glasses and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning they ordered room service and lounged in bed for most of the morning. Nothing was said; they just spent time in comfortable silence. They shared a few kisses, some initiated by Tsuzuki, others by Muraki. "Tsuzuki I'm going to go outside and have a smoke. I'll be back in a few." Slowly he detangled himself and stepped outside and out of the brunette's sight. Lighting a cigarette he smirked. "Mr. Tatsumi have you enjoyed spying on us?" He took a puff.

Stepping out from behind some bushes and trees, "I didn't think either of you noticed. Is that why you've been treating him so well?"

"Hardly, he just deserves pampering. I wouldn't have called you out if I didn't have something for you to do for me." Muraki sat down in one of the chairs crossing his legs.

"And for what reason would I do anything for you?" Tatsumi remained cautious; he had no trust in the doctor.

"To make Tsuzuki happy. All I want is when we get back home that his friends are there waiting for him. He misses all of them. And I want to cheer him up." Placing his cigarette in his mouth he wrote down his address and handed it to Tatsumi.

"I'm not saying yes. But if we do go, your house will be searched. Are you still willing?" he took the piece of paper and pocketed it.

"I'm still willing if it has a chance to make him smile. We're flying out in a few hours and we need to get headed to the airport. I suggest if you want to search my house you start soon. I don't want Tsuzuki upset." Muraki put his cigarette out and walked back into the room. "Come on, we need to pack. We have a plane to catch. And soon a class to find."

Tsuzuki nodded and started to help pack. He was sad that they had to leave; they were really bonding being away from everything. But he was excited to start working on their home. "What do you want to work on first?"

"Hmm, I was thinking the bedroom or kitchen." Muraki grabbed his luggage and took Tsuzuki's hand.

* * *

Muraki opened the door and let Tsuzuki walk in. The brunette dropped his suitcase, and a smile radiated from his face. Sitting on the couch was Watari, Hisoka rested on the arm and Tatsumi stood behind it. He jumped on Hisoka, causing the boy to yelp. "I missed you guys! But why are you here?" He let go and looked over at the two adults.

"Dr. Muraki invited us, because you missed us." Tatsumi fixed his glasses, peering over them.

"I can't believe your actually here though; especially you Hisoka." Tsuzuki picked up his luggage and moved it out of the walk way.

"Well he makes you happy and isn't hurting you, so we saw no reason not to come. Cause there is no reason to want or be tempted into taking you away." Watari was the only one seeming anything near happy at this moment in time.

"Mr. Tatsumi would you like to come to the kitchen with me? I think that we should get everyone something to drink. And I know for a fact that the boy wouldn't take anything I offer him." Tatsumi nodded at the doctor, while Tsuzuki smiled at him for trying to make his friends comfortable.

Once the two left the room Hisoka spoke. "Are you sure you don't want to leave? Please Tsuzuki don't stay here any longer for my sake if he's hurting you."

"He isn't though. To be honest he's very loving. Also very gentle when he wants to be." Hisoka glared but said nothing.

The Four of them talked about everything. The fifth person, the boy had only spoken when he was spoken to. It hurt Tsuzuki but at least he had showed up. Watari was his normal hyper-ish self. Tatsumi was cautious about what he said, but not quite. Muraki was polite and tried not to upset anyone, but didn't keep his opinions to himself. All and all the day went smoothly. It was a surprise to the purple-eyed man, but it gave him hope for the future.

* * *

Authors Note: I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I tried. I hope it's not as bad as I feel it is. Please review to get your last chapters. =P


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Chapter 9

* * *

The classes they had taken for remodeling were interesting to a degree. Tsuzuki's short attention span caused Muraki to have to remember everything. But classes were over and they had material to get started on the kitchen. They had bought white marble for the countertops and mahogany cabinets. The marble would replace the white granite and the mahogany would replace the white wood. A lot of the remodeling was because of Muraki's color scheme, white. Tsuzuki didn't like white, it reminded him of hospitals. So more neutral tones were in the plans to be added.

The plans of the day were to remove all the cabinets. They had removed most of the countertops by mid-afternoon. Both men were in T-shirts an sweat gleamed from their tired bodies. Muraki leaned back watching Tsuzuki's arm muscles ripple as he struggled to pull a large chunk off. The silver haired man grabbed a hold of the granite slab and pulled with him. They stumbled back when it unexpectedly broke off the wall. "Let's have a drink of water, and then carry this out to the bin." Muraki handed Tsuzuki a bottle of water, then tipped his head back taking a drink from his own.

Next came the cabinets, which proved harder for the couple. Unscrewing the doors was easy but after that the fun began. "You don't remember how to remove these?" Tsuzuki sighed when he saw the other man shake his head. "Well I guess we'll have to wing it." The brunette held onto the cabinet and pulled. A piece broke off and he flew back, landing on his ass. Both of them started laughing and Muraki sat down next to him. "That didn't go like I planned. Let's hammer them apart, after this break."

* * *

It took all day but they were able to finish the removal and clean up of the cabinets. "You think we'll be able to install the new cabinets and counters tomorrow?"

Tsuzuki grinned shaking his head. "Can't see it happening. I don't know about you, but I'm going to be sore."

"I will be too, but I want to get this done." Muraki pulled him down to his chest as they lay on the bed. His body was already screaming its complaints at him. Slowly he dosed into a light sleep.

Tsuzuki smiled and waved at Muraki, he was holding a young boy's hand. The boy looked to be around five years old. "We we're worried you got stuck at work Papa."

Muraki held out his arms and the boy ran up to him, letting the older man pick him up. "Now why would I let them keep me, when I have a date with the two most important men in my life?" The small boy tangled his hands in the silver hair, giggling.

Tsuzuki chuckled leaning past the boy to kiss Muraki. "He was very impatient."

"Dad! I was not, I only asked how soon till he would be here, ten times." The blonde child folded his arms.

"Only? Don't be cruel to you dad. Forty times would have been better." Muraki shifted the boy to his hip and walked into the restaurant.

Tsuzuki scratched the back of his head. "Don't encourage him."

"Why? The person who has to deal with 'when's Dad coming home, when's Papa coming home,' the most is Watari." Muraki set the boy in the booth and sat opposite of him, so Tsuzuki could sit next to the child.

Tsuzuki placed his hand on Muraki's. "I'm glad you could get off work early. We've both been so busy, and I've missed you. Muraki I lo-."

The silver haired man opened his eyes to find he was back in his dark bedroom. The brunette was still in his arms, but the blonde child was just a dream. Just like Tsuzuki saying he loved him. It would never happen. He closed his eyes letting out a small sigh. Tonight was the last night he could keep the brunette. He'd have to let him go once the sunset came around.

* * *

The cabinets went in without a hitch, but the countertops were a different story. They wrestled and fought with the counters to get them on. "I think we did a great job! Though I was sure the over hanging cabinets were slanted. But I guess not." Tsuzuki smiled and sat down in a dining chair.

"You know Tsuzuki this is the last day of the month. It's time to make your choice." Muraki stood looking down at him.

Tsuzuki looked up, "choice? What do you mean?" All the physical labor he did yesterday and today was weighing his mind down.

"At the beginning of all this I gave you my terms, and also said at the end you would have to make a choice. You can leave an everything go back to how it was, except if you come after me, I won't hesitate to kill you. And no more of my tricks to lure you into my bed, or." The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled a small box from it. Then placed it on the table next to Tsuzuki. "Or you can marry me. There is no in betweens. If you chose to stay I'll be upstairs. If not leave, I'll pack your bags and send them to you." he had chosen to not wait for a reply and head to his bedroom, so that he wouldn't have the temptation of forcing the brunette to stay by his side. Once in his room Muraki sat on the bed, holding one of Tsuzuki's shirts to his face. The scent from the shirt would fade in time, and this would all be a memory. It was back to loneliness for the doctor.

Tsuzuki let his heart chose, throwing all thoughts of consequences aside. His body moved on its own accord, slipping the cold metal on his finger, and a smile forming on his face. He walked up the stairs to what he now felt safe in calling their bedroom, and as the door opened the silver haired man looked up. "Muraki, I'm staying. I love you and wish to be your husband."

* * *

Authors Notes: Reviews please! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. One more to go and it's already finished!


	10. Epilogue

Title: Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki? Prologue

* * *

Three years had passed since they got married. The house was fully remodeled, and an extra room next to theirs was turned into a bedroom. "Ryan have you cleaned your room like I asked?" Muraki looked across the table to their adopted son. He has blonde hair with green eyes, and is small for his age. But the doctor knew the second he saw the boy that he was the one for them to adopt. It was the little boy from the dream he had so many years ago.

"Yes Papa, I did." The blond sat his fork down when he heard the front door open. "Dads home!" Ryan ran out of the kitchen, arms in the air in anticipation of being picked up.

Muraki smiled, Tsuzuki had been gone on work for a few days now, and even though Ryan had been their son for a year and understood the brunette's job. He still became jittery when Tsuzuki was gone for days at a time. "Welcome home love."

Tsuzuki walked into the kitchen carrying the child. "Thanks it's good to be back. Has Ryan been a good boy?"

"No, he's been misbehaving. I think he needs to be tickled." Muraki stood walking towards the other two. Ryan started fighting but it was to no avail.

"I've been good Dad; he just wants to have an easier time tickling me. Don't help him!" The boy started giggling and squirming as he was tickled.

"He'd never do such a thing. Don't you know? Papa's against free tickles." Tsuzuki grinned down at Ryan.

This is how life was now, and Muraki couldn't even dream of a way to make it better. Yes like every family they had problems, and fights. Some bad enough Tsuzuki kicked him out, and told him to stay the night at a hotel. But it was his family. Something neither the doctor nor the Shingami had ever thought they would have.

"Muraki can we ask Watari to baby-sit tomorrow, I have something I want us to do." Tsuzuki set the boy down so he could go back to eating dinner.

The silver haired man smiled and nodded. "Anything, Mr. Tsuzuki."

* * *

Authors Note: I like everyone to review now, cause that's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it, but don't worry this won't be my only Muraki/Tsuzuki story. Thanks for reading all the way through!


End file.
